Infested Sewers of Kingshill III
*Poison Buster (new unique set) New Pets: * Death Wink * Fancy Rat * Rat King New Runes * Lesser Rune of Poison Resilience * Lesser Rune of Poisonous Thorns OLD - To be Edited and Changed Objective *Farm resources in all maps *Farm more resources in all maps *Farm even more resources in all maps Progress *45 Plumber's Dogtag = Elixir of Vaccination x2 *140 Plumber's Dogtag = Kingshill Sandwich x3 *245 Plumber's Dogtag = Antidotal Essence x1200 *348 Plumber's Dogtag = file:drak14.png 20 *515 Plumber's Dogtag = Gem Bag *695 Plumber's Dogtag = Lesser Rune of Resilience *825 Plumber's Dogtag = Amphorae Key x4 *1060 Plumber's Dogtag = file:drak14.png 45 *1250 Plumber's Dogtag = Valve of the Castle's Sewer *1475 Plumber's Dogtag = Common Sewers Rucksack *1680 Plumber's Dogtag = Elixir of Defiance x5 *1900 Plumber's Dogtag = Kingshill Sandwich x5 *2180 Plumber's Dogtag = file:drak14.png 70 *2420 Plumber's Dogtag = Lesser Rune of Resilience *2710 Plumber's Dogtag = Shadowboxing *2975 Plumber's Dogtag = Antidotal Essence x2000 *3450 Plumber's Dogtag = Valve of the Castle's Sewer x3 *3350 Plumber's Dogtag = file:drak14.png 100 *3800 Plumber's Dogtag = Rat (Epic Mount) *4000 Plumber's Dogtag = Rune of Resilience Total = file:drak14.png 235 Locations/Maps Sewers beneath the Fairground entrance Sewers beneath the Harbor The Peeler The Mother of Maggots Cursed amphora Sewers beneath the Crypt of Kings The Pet Maniac The Puppeteer Ambushing Death Worm Cursed Amphora Sewers beneath the Castle Challenge 9th September - 25th September, 2017 *70 Golden Plumber's Dogtag = Elixir of Vaccination x5 *180 Golden Plumber's Dogtag = Sewer Key x12 *310 Golden Plumber's Dogtag = Common Sewers Rucksack x3 *460 Golden Plumber's Dogtag = Mighty Antidotal Essence x1000 *540 Golden Plumber's Dogtag = file:drak14.png 60 *730 Golden Plumber's Dogtag = Slice of Fresh Bread x2 *910 Golden Plumber's Dogtag = Better Sewers Rucksack *1280 Golden Plumber's Dogtag = Sewer Key x14 *1500 Golden Plumber's Dogtag = Plague Mask *1710 Golden Plumber's Dogtag = file:drak14.png 80 *2000 Golden Plumber's Dogtag = Lesser Rune of Resilience *2295 Golden Plumber's Dogtag = Mighty Antidotal Essence x2000 *2580 Golden Plumber's Dogtag = Slice of Fresh Bread x5 *2880 Golden Plumber's Dogtag = Valve of the Castle's Sewer *3125 Golden Plumber's Dogtag = file:drak14.png 120 *3400 Golden Plumber's Dogtag = Amphorae Key x5 *3755 Golden Plumber's Dogtag = Better Sewers Rucksack x2 *4100 Golden Plumber's Dogtag = Valve of the Castle's Sewer x4 *4700 Golden Plumber's Dogtag = file:drak14.png 140 *4510 Golden Plumber's Dogtag = Copper Bell *4800 Golden Plumber's Dogtag = Rune of Resilience Total = file:drak14.png 400 Shop Gnob's Shop Pet and mount drops Pet Drop The Peeler= *Location : Sewers beneath the Harbor |-| The Mother of Maggots= *Location : Sewers beneath the Harbor |-| The Puppeteer= *Location : Sewers beneath the Crypt of Kings |-| The Pet Maniac= *Location : Sewers beneath the Crypt of Kings Rat Drop Location : Sewers beneath the Harbor + Sewers beneath the Crypt of Kings Quests The Armpit of Kingshill Finding the Citizens Enemy Below Shocking Eyesight Piglets Sewers beneath the Fairground entrance There are piglets (only in infernal mode) Sewers beneath the Harbor Sewers beneath the Crypt of Kings Sewers beneath the Castle Achievements Category:Infested Sewers of Kingshill Category:Events Category:Under Construction